Mirakuru Merodi
by Akino Ame
Summary: Maybe AUFrontier When the DigiDestined find a valley devastated by Cherubimon, they decide to hold a Christmas party for the survivors. Koji plays the music while everyone else sings their favorite carols. But will anyone be able to convince Koji to s


**The title is the Japanese translation of "Miracle Melody." For this, I'll need to use the Japanese names of the Light and Advance Spirits of Darkness and the Japanese names of Takuya and Koji's Double Spirit Evolutions.**

**Thanks to Lyrics.com and other sites, I was able to get the lyrics to some Christmas songs! Also, thanks to my big red book of Christmas stuff, _The Whole Christmas Catalogue For Kids._**

**By the way, "True Blue Miracle" is from the Sesame Street Christmas. Yeah, I still listen to Sesame Street, Muppets, and Disney Christmas music. You got a problem with that? Also, I don't own the song or Sesame Street. Like my allowance can cover this stuff?**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone!**

            It was the sound of Bokomon and Neemon arguing that finally set Koji off.

            "Will you two shut up?" the usually silent DigiDestined shouted. "You're not making anything better!"

            The DigiDestined were riding on Angler Trailmon, and they were lost. Bokomon swore they were heading south, while Neemon swore they were heading east. Their argument had been aggravating even the calmest of the passengers: Patamon was holding his ears down so he didn't have to hear his so-called "Mama and Papa" having this "domestic dispute," J.P. and Kouichi were groaning, Takuya was banging his head against the seat, Zoe was trying her hardest to ignore them by chatting with Tommy, and Koji had finally lost all his patience.

            "You guys can listen to their pointless banter," he said, walking out of the car. "I'm going to see if I can get some sleep."

            He walked into the other car and noticed a blue and white guitar on a seat. As he stood there with a puzzled look on his face, his brother walked in.

            "Decided to do the same as you," he explained.

            "How did this get here?"

            "Oh, your guitar? I brought it the last time I went to the Digital World—remember, after you…got hit…" Kouichi pushed away the memory of nearly killing his brother. "Anyway, I…kind of…recognized you, so I decided to do some investigating of your past while Takuya was investigating mine."

            "So that's what you were doing during all that time," Takuya realized, walking in with Zoe, J.P., and Tommy, and Patamon flying behind them.

            "We decided to leave the two stooges arguing," J.P. informed.

            "I can't believe how long we've been away from home," Tommy commented, bringing up some more small talk.

            "How long has it been?" Zoe asked. "What day is it? Anyone know?"

            "I've been keeping track of it on a chocolate bar wrapper," J.P. volunteered. He reached in his pockets and removed a folded wrapper. "Let's see… Here's where we started, and this is today…" He counted the days mentally, then, with a look of surprise on his face, he counted out loud. "Incredible! It's December 24!"

            "Christmas Eve?" Tommy checked.

            "I gotta see that," Takuya requested, taking the wrapper. He looked at all the tallies and nodded. "Yep, it's Christmas Eve, all right."

            "We have to celebrate!" Zoe decided. She opened a window, letting in a cold breeze. "Patamon, sounds like your 'Mama' and 'Papa' were completely wrong. It feels like we're heading north."

            Koji was sitting on a seat with his eyes closed. "Ask where we're heading."

            "Trailmon, can you let us off at the next stop?" Zoe questioned.

            "Sure," their transporter answered. "It'll be coming up soon."

            "What is that next stop, anyway?" Kouichi asked as he, J.P., Takuya, Zoe, and Tommy walked back to the other car to not so politely inform Bokomon and Neemon that they were headed north. As though on cue, Bokomon reached into his belt. The Warrior of Darkness then spoke the words his fellow DigiDestined had just been thinking: "Not the book!"

            "We should be heading for the Crystal Valley," Bokomon answered.

            "It's got flowers, windmills, trees, hills…" Neemon added.

            "You idiot!" Bokomon shouted, snapping his partner's pants. "They don't have those right now! It's the middle of winter for them! It'll be very cold!"

            "We'd better be careful," Patamon warned. "Cherubimon has an interest in the valley, right Mama?"

            Bokomon smiled with pride at the "Mama" comment. "That's correct. If anything happens, you will need your strongest Spirits. That means Takuya and Koji may need to become Ardhamon and Beowulfmon, and Kouichi will need to become either Löwemon or KaiserLeomon—whichever he thinks is stronger."

            "If we do face him, I'll start out as Löwemon and then try KaiserLeomon," Kouichi informed.

            Suddenly, the sound of guitar music drifted in. Surprised, everyone stopped talking and listened to it.

            "Hey, I know that song!" Zoe cried. "It's 'Ave Maria'!"

            "But who's playing it?" Takuya questioned. They opened the door to the other car where they saw Koji playing the music on his guitar.

            "What's Christmas without music?" he questioned in his usual even tone. "Zoe, you know the words, so you sing."

            "Okay."

            Koji walked into their car and sat down on one of the seats. Everyone sat down as Zoe waited for a good enough cue to begin.

            "Ave Maria gratia plena/

            Dominus tecum/

            Bendictus tu in mulierbus/

            Et benedictus fructus ventris tui Iesus/

            Sancta Maria, Sancta Maria/

            Maria ora pro nobis, nobis peccatoribus/

            Nunc et in hora mortis nostrae/

            Amen."

            "That was beautiful," J.P. complimented when Zoe finished.

            "Koji, why don't you sing something now?" Tommy asked.

            "Yeah," Takuya agreed. "Don't let us have all the fun."

            "Not right…" He then looked out the window. His eyes widened and his face turned sickly pale. "We were headed for a valley, right?" he asked in a scared tone.

            "Yeah," Kouichi answered.

            "Then I think we just found our next stop." Ahead of them lay a wake of devastation.

            ~~~  
            The DigiDestined stepped off of Angler Trailmon, too shocked to do anything.

            "Trailmon, stay here, would you?" Takuya requested.

            "Don't worry," he assured. "I'm not going anywhere. You may need my help."

            "This has Cherubimon's name all over it," Kouichi judged as he bent down to pick up some wood torn off the roof of a small house.

            "I can't believe the destruction this time," J.P. commented.

            "We're going to have to stop Cherubimon soon," Takuya realized.

            The DigiDestined went back to picking up the remains of Crystal Valley. Even Patamon, Bokomon, and Neemon got their hands dirty, helping Tommy to pick up some of the smaller fragments. They formed a huge pile of all that had been littered of the ground. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps shattered the stunned silence.

            "Who's out there?" Koji demanded angrily. "Show yourself!"

            A Gummymon and a Leafmon appeared, followed by a Palmon.

            "You must have been separated from everyone else when the valley was attacked," Zoe assumed.

            "Actually, we're the only survivors that we know of," Leafmon corrected.

            "That's terrible," Zoe commented.

            "We thought you might be trying to destroy what's left, so we decided to keep an eye on you," Gummymon explained.

            "But when we saw you were trying to help, we knew you couldn't be with Cherubimon," Palmon quickly assured.

            "How did all this happen?" Takuya questioned.

            "Cherubimon came here and started destroying everything in sight," Palmon explained.

            "He didn't even absorb any Fractal Code!" Gummymon added.

            "He just destroyed our valley and left," Leafmon described painfully.

            "That's awful," Tommy commented.

            "Cherubimon's going to pay," Kouichi decided. Everyone nodded.

            "But what are we going to do about them?" J.P. asked.

            "You know, we should throw them a Christmas party," Zoe realized. "We can decorate Trailmon and set up a tree out here. Inside, we can serve food and drinks. We can make decorations from things in the woods. Tommy can make snow with his Blizzard Blaster, J.P. can help me make dessert or something with his endless supply of chocolate, Koji can cut us a tree with his Lobo Kendo…"

            "I am not lugging that thing back on my own," Koji protested.

            "Of course not," Zoe replied. "Kouichi can help you…"

            "Me?" Kouichi asked. "Why me?"

            "It'll give you two brothers some catching up time," Zoe decided. "Takuya and Tommy can look for ornaments for the tree and other decorations…"

            "How did we get pulled into all this?" Takuya questioned.

            "Look, this isn't for us," Zoe reasoned, putting on her best "sad puppy face." It never failed. "It's for Gummymon, Palmon, and Leafmon. Let's make up for the damage Cherubimon caused."

            "All right," Takuya groaned. "Tommy, let's go."

            "Can I come?" Leafmon asked.

            "Okay, I'll hold you," Tommy offered.

            Takuya, Tommy, and Leafmon headed into the forest in one direction to look for ornaments. To another part of the forest went the Kimura-Minamoto brothers and Gummymon. Palmon, Zoe, and J.P. stood in the valley alone.

            "So what are we going to cook?" J.P. asked.

            "You still have some chocolate bars, right?" Zoe questioned.

            "Well, yeah, but…"

            "Great! Palmon, do you know if we'll be able to find any milk?"

            "Sure," the rookie replied. "There's an entire stock of it."

            She led them to what had once been a small restaurant or a large kitchen. Inside a refrigerator were several bottles of milk.

            "_Buono_!" Zoe declared. "_Molto buono_! J.P., we can make hot chocolate to drink! And there's enough here to help us make a Christmas dinner!"

            "But, Zoe…" J.P. protested.

            "Please?" she asked, bringing tears to her aqua-colored eyes.

            "All right. Hand me a pot. I'll get to work on melting some chocolate for the hot chocolate."

            "_Mille grazie_!" she cried, hugging him, which made him blush with content. "I'll start making the main course!" She went over to the fridge. "Hmm, no meat or anything. I guess I'll have to go out and get something."

            Just then, the sound of a familiar voice calling out, "Is anyone still here?" interrupted her.

            "That sounded like Gabumon," J.P. noticed.

            "Gabumon?" Zoe called out.

            "Zoe, J.P., is that you?" replied the voice.

            "Yeah, it's us," Zoe answered. She ran out to find the rookie holding what looked like somewhat fresh meat.

            "Miss Togemon sent me to check on this village," Gabumon explained. "I took a Trailmon and got here as fast as I could. What are you doing here?"

            "We kind of came here by accident," Zoe replied. "We got lost and we decided to have a Christmas party for the few survivors. Christmas is a holiday celebrated in our world," she added quickly.

            "I brought some food for any survivors I could find," Gabumon informed. "I'll help you with your party."

            They walked back to the kitchen area, where they noticed the oven.

            "It's a wood burning one," J.P. noticed. Palmon shied away from in instinctively.

            "No problem for me," Gabumon answered. He set the meat in a glass cooking container and place it on a rack in the oven. He then filled it with some wood. "Blue Blaster!" The blue flames spouted from his mouth and ignited the wood. He closed the oven door as the meat began cooking.

            "That was even easier than having Takuya do it!" J.P. realized.

            "Palmon, you want to come with me to look for some fruits and vegetables?" Zoe asked.

            "Sure," she replied. "I can show you where everything is."

            They walked into the woods, where they picked some nuts, berries, and varied vegetables and fruits.

            "Looks like we have enough," Zoe commented.

            "Hold on," Palmon ordered, freezing in place. "Someone's here." She turned to her side and shot off her vine-like claws. "Poison Ivy!"

            "I wasn't doing anything!" protested a small voice.

            "Koromon, is that you?" Palmon recognized.

            "Palmon?" the captive questioned. Palmon retracted her vines and allowed the little pink…head…come forward. "I thought I was the only one who made it!"

            "Leafmon and Gummymon are alive too," Palmon informed.

            "Come on," Zoe urged. "I know you're happy, but we'd better get these back to J.P. and Gabumon."

            ~~~  
            "What can we use for decorations?" Takuya questioned.

            "Hey, look!" Tommy cried, pointing to a tree. "We can use the moss as garland!"

            "Great idea," Takuya agreed. "I'll climb into that tree to get it. Then you and Leafmon gather whatever I can grab." Immediately, he began climbing the tall tree.

            "Be careful, Takuya!" Tommy warned as he saw his "big brother" slipping a little bit.

            "Don't worry," he assured. "I've got it." He grabbed onto a branch and pulled himself up. "Incoming!" he warned as he peeled off some moss and dropped it to the ground. "Hey, those pinecones would be great to use!" He picked off several pinecones and let them drop to Tommy and Leafmon. Suddenly, a bright blue tropical flower caught his attention. "Hey, this'll be perfect for the top of the tree!" He began tugging on it, only to be met with a sharp yell of pain. He shouted in surprise and nearly fell out of the tree at the surprise of seeing that the flower was part of a small pink Digimon.

            "Yokomon!" Leafmon recognized.

            "Leafmon, you're still alive?" Yokomon asked.

            "Gummymon and Palmon too," he answered.

            "What are you doing?" Yokomon questioned. "And why was this human pulling on my flower?"

            "Sorry about that. I'm Takuya, and down there is Tommy. We were trying to get decorations for a Christmas party."

            "What's Christmas?" Yokomon asked.

            "Well…" Takuya tried to think of an explanation that wouldn't put too much religion into it. How would he explain that even though it was a religious holiday, many people of different faiths celebrated Christmas? "It's a holiday in the Real World. During that time, we try to remember to show goodwill toward everyone, and we wish for peace on Earth."

            "That sounds like something we need a little too well," Leafmon sadly commented.

            "Hey, Christmas is also about joy in the world, right, Takuya?" Tommy checked.

            "Yeah, Tommy. So we're not going to stand for anyone that won't have a Merry Christmas. Leafmon and Yokomon better cheer up, or we might have to cancel this party," Takuya warned good-naturedly.

            "We'll cheer up," Yokomon promised.

            "Takuya, we'd better get these decorations back to J.P. and Zoe," Tommy realized.

            "Come on, everyone," Takuya ordered.

            ~~~  
            "Execute Spirit Evolution! Lobomon!"

            Kouichi watched his brother jump to the top of a tall pine tree to bring down the top.

            "Gummymon, we'd better back up a little bit," Kouichi advised.

            "Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon ordered, deftly using his "lightsaber" to slice off the part of the tree they wanted.

            Lobomon held the tip of the tree and began to carefully climb his way down when he felt someone ram a head into his side.

            "Vee Headbutt!"

            Caught off-guard, Lobomon fell from the tall tree. The treetop had crashed down before him, so its pine needles cushioned his landing somewhat. The needles didn't prevent him from returning to the form of Koji Minamoto, however.

            "All right, you little…" Koji started, holding out his D-tector. It was then when he saw his assailant: a Veemon less than half his size. It wouldn't take much from Lobomon, KendoGarurumon, or Beowulfmon to kill that little rookie.

            "Veemon?" questioned Gummymon.

            "Gummymon, I didn't know you were alive," Veemon answered in a slightly slurred voice.

            "I think you're the only other survivor, aside from Leafmon, Palmon, and me," he replied.

            "I'm sorry I attacked you," Veemon apologized. "I thought you were trying to destroy the rest of the valley.

            "It's okay," Koji reassured, his temper cooling down a lot more.

            "It was an easy mistake," Kouichi added.

            "What were you doing with the treetop, anyway?" Veemon questioned.

            "We needed a Christmas tree," Kouichi explained. "Christmas is a holiday in our world, and one thing we humans do every year is decorate a tree."

            "Oh." Veemon realized his mistake. "Sorry 'bout that."

            "Now let's see how that tree came out," Gummymon decided. He and Kouichi helped Koji out of the tangle of pine needles. Kouichi took one look at what remained of the tree and began to think of a way of telling his brother how bad the situation was.

            "You know that sad, little pathetic tree Charlie Brown bought?" he started.

            "I know, I know," Koji interrupted. "I'll get another one. And this time I'm not taking any chances. I'll get a larger one to place in the valley."

            "I guess we can use this for a fire," Kouichi realized.

            "Execute Beast Spirit Evolution! KendoGarurumon!"

            The wheels behind his paws lowered, allowing him to have the speed to quickly slash through a tough tree. Kouichi took some rope he'd brought from the valley and tied the tree trunk to his brother's Digimon body. With Gummymon sitting on his head, Veemon dragged the sad, pathetic, little "Charlie Brown" tree as Kouichi helped KendoGarurumon drag their Christmas tree back to the valley.

            "So, Koji, you going to play more music?" Kouichi questioned in between grunts.

            "Yes," KendoGarurumon answered, straining.

            "You going to sing anything?"

            "No. I don't sing."

            "Very interesting things I'm learning about my brother here," Kouichi sarcastically commented. "So let me get this straight: you don't sing, you don't talk, you don't smile, you don't laugh, you don't eat at the same table as everyone else… And yet you break all of your own rules. Why do I get the feeling you're going to be singing tonight?"

            "Don't bet on it," KendoGarurumon warned.

            ~~~  
            Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon were waiting with Angler Trailmon and Worm Trailmon (who had provided Gabumon's transportation) when the others arrived with the remaining survivors.

            "I'm glad to see that you managed to come out of this in one piece," Bokomon commented.

            "What's the other tree for?" Neemon questioned.

            "Yule Log," KendoGarurumon replied, his voice still strained with the effort of dragging the tree the whole way.

            "Tommy, let's help him," Takuya decided.

            "Execute Beast Spirit Evolution!"

            "BurningGreymon!"

            "KorIkkakumon!"

            The two beast hybrids detached KendoGarurumon from the large tree and set it firmly in the ground.

            "It shouldn't fall out," BurningGreymon determined.

            "Just in case, I'll make sure," KorIkkakumon answered. "KorIkkakumon slide evolution! Kumamon!" He began blowing out snowflakes. "Crystal Breeze!"

            "BurningGreymon slide evolution! Agunimon!" He turned to Veemon and Gummymon. "Stand back. We have to make a fireplace or something to burn the Yule Log in."

            KendoGarurumon dedigivolved back into a very tired Koji. "You handle that," he informed.

            "Koji, why don't you start playing some music?" Zoe suggested. Koji re-entered Angler Trailmon and grabbed his guitar. Kumamon began using his Blizzard Blaster to get snow to form in the valley.

            "Here we go," Agunimon commented once he had a suitable place to burn the Yule Log. "Pyro Darts!"

            "Blue Blaster!" backed Gabumon.

            Koji began testing a few chords on his guitar and tuning them a little more until he was satisfied. Kouichi, Agunimon, Kumamon, Neemon, Bokomon, Patamon, Gummymon, Palmon, Yokomon, Koromon, and Veemon were trimming the tree, adding on the many different decorations Takuya, Leafmon, Yokomon, and Tommy had gotten in the forest. In fact, they had managed to find a large white flower, which was acting as the traditional star at the very top of the tree.

            "It's a good thing we have that fire," J.P. commented, bringing over a few cups of hot chocolate. "The temperature's really dropping."

            "I know," Zoe added as she came over, letting their dinner heat a little more. "I don't think any of us are going to want to wait for our dinner to cool. We'll need all the heat we can get."

            "If I didn't know better, I'd swear it was going to snow," Kouichi added as he strung more moss garland on the tree.

            "So what's the next song, maestro?" Agunimon questioned.

            "Let Kumamon decide," Koji decided.

            "You know 'True Blue Miracle'? It was my favorite when I was younger, back home."

            "I think I remember how it goes," Koji replied. He played a few chords until he finally remembered enough of the melody to continue. Finished with the tree decorating, Agunimon and Kumamon returned to their DigiDestined forms and joined everyone else by the fire.

            "I believe in miracles and I can tell you why/

            Once a year, the street I live on sparkles like the sky/

            All hung with lights for Christmas/

            Twinkling ev'rywhere/

            The world turns bright for Christmas/

            And if that isn't a true blue miracle/

            I don't know what one is.

            I believe in miracles/

            I know because I've seen/

            Once a year, the place I walk is filled with trees of green/

            And pinecones smell of Christmas/

            Floating through the air/

            The jingle bells of Christmas/

            And if that isn't a true blue miracle/

            I don't know what one is.

            But the greatest wonder of them all/

            Is not what's happening around you, it's the way/

            You start to be/

            Yes the greatest wonder of them all is how your/

            Heart is filled with love/

            You start to light/

            Up like a Christmas tree.

            Feelings so wonderful/

            You have to let them show/

            Maybe that's why ev'ryone begins to get a glow/

            And fill their hearts with Christmas/

            Spirit they can share/

            That's the best part of Christmas/

            And if that isn't a true blue miracle/

            I don't know what one is.

            And if that isn't a true blue miracle/

            I don't know what one is."

            At the end, the other DigiDestined applauded. Tommy took a few bows and sat down next to his friends.

            Next came dinner, with the meat Gabumon had brought, some vegetables, and for dessert were fruit, berries, and the Digital World's equivalent of chestnuts roasted over the fire.

            "Whose turn is it now?" Koji asked.

            "J.P., why don't you go ahead?" Zoe asked.

            "Okay. Since we're eating…"

            "I think I know where you're going," Koji answered. He began playing the chords of "The Christmas Song."

            "Chestnuts roasting on an open fire/

            Jack Frost nipping at your nose/

            Yuletide carols being sung by a choir/

            And folks dressed up like Eskimos/

            Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe/

            Help to make the season bright/

            And tiny tots with their eyes all aglow/

            Will find it hard to sleep tonight/

            They know that Santa's on his way/

            He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh/

            And every mother's child is gonna spy/

            To see if reindeer really know how to fly/

            And so, I'm offering this simple phrase/

            To kids from one to ninety-two/

            Although it's been said many times, many ways/

            Merry Christmas to you."

            At the end of J.P.'s performance, the other DigiDestined stared at him for a minute.

            "I have to admit, it didn't stink," Takuya said.

            "Who's Santa?" Koromon asked.

            The DigiDestined looked at each other in surprise. Never before had they had to explain who Santa Claus was. It was inborn, an instinct. Everyone knew who Santa was. It was something you didn't have to explain, the same as seeing, hearing, tasting, smelling, and feeling. It was something just known.

            "Why doesn't our personal minstrel explain?" Takuya suggested.

            The spotlight was on Koji. All of the Digimon looked at him for an explanation, as did all the humans, who wanted to hear what his explanation would be.

            "Santa Claus is a jolly old man dressed in red fur."

            "He has a nose like a cherry and his belly moves like a bowl full of jelly," Zoe provided, using the description from Clement Clarke Moore's "The Night Before Christmas."

            "Right," Koji replied. "He comes down the chimney and leaves behind presents for good children and coal for the bad."

            "But if he's the size of J.P., how can he fit down that chimney?" Gummymon questioned. J.P. glared at the small Digimon with an insulted expression on his face.

            "That's one of the great mysteries of life," Takuya answered.

            "How does he know who's been bad and who's been good?" Veemon asked.

            "He has a list of who's been nice and who's been naughty," Kouichi replied. "He checks it twice to make sure he gets it right." _And I'm probably on that naughty list, _he added silently to himself.

            "How does he get so many toys for all those children?" Yokomon asked

            "He has a team of elves," Koji explained. "They make the toys for him at his workshop in the North Pole. Then every year, on Christmas Eve, which is today, Santa Claus comes around on his sleigh, drawn by eight flying reindeer."

            "Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen," Tommy named. "And we can't forget Rudolph."

            "Rudolph?" Neemon repeated.

            "That made nine," Bokomon counted.

            "Is there something special about Rudolph?" Patamon questioned.

            "Funny you should mention that," Kouichi commented. Koji began playing the chords to "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" while Takuya and Tommy broke into song.

(Takuya) "You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen, Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen/

            But do you recall the most famous reindeer of all?"

(Tommy) "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer had a very shiny nose/

            And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows."

(Takuya) "All of the other reindeer used to laugh and call him names/

            They never let poor Rudolph join in any reindeer games."

(Tommy) "Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say:"

(Takuya) "'Rudolph with your nose so bright/

            Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"

(Tommy) "Then all the reindeer loved him/

            And they shouted out with glee:"

(Takuya) "'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, you'll go down in history!'"

            _Koji hasn't sung all night, _Zoe noticed. _It's not fair that he has to play the guitar while we do all the singing. _Just then, an idea popped into her head. It would work perfectly! Koji would get his chance!

            "I have an idea!" she said. "Why don't we sing 'Do You Hear What I Hear?' It'll be great. We can sing all the different parts. I'll be the night wind, Tommy can be the little lamb, Koji can be the shepherd boy, and Takuya can be the king."

            "Give my part to Kouichi," Koji informed. "I'll just play for right now."

            "But…" argued Zoe.

            "He just doesn't want to sing," Kouichi said. Koji began playing the chords and they began singing.

(Zoe) "Said the night wind to the little lamb:/

            'Do you see what I see?/

            Way up in the sky, little lamb?'/

            Do you see what I see?/

            A star, a star, shining in the night/

            With a tail as big as a kite/

            With a tail as big as a kite/"

(Tommy) "Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy:/

            'Do you hear what I hear?/

            Ringing through the sky, shepherd boy?'/

            Do you hear what I hear?/

            A song, a song, high above the trees/

            With a voice as big as the sea/

            With a voice as big as the sea/"

(Kouichi) "Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king:/

            'Do you know what I know?/

            In your palace, mighty king?'/

            Do you know what I know?/

            A child, a child, shivers in the cold/

            Let us bring him silver and gold/

            Let us bring him silver and gold/"

(Takuya) "Said the king to the people everywhere:/

            'Listen to what I say/

            Pray for peace, people everywhere'/

            Listen to what I say/

            The Child, the Child, sleeping in the night/

            He will bring us goodness and light/

            He will bring us goodness and light."

            Koji finished the last notes and set his guitar down as he got up to get another cup of hot chocolate.

            "What was so important about the Child?" Leafmon questioned.

            "Koji!" the DigiDestined called.

            "Kouichi's turn to tell the tale," he replied.

            _Thanks a lot, _the DigiDestined of Darkness thought as his brother brought back a few more cups of hot chocolate for anyone who was out. "Okay… well… the Child was Jesus Christ, believed in Christianity to be the Messiah that would save the chosen people. Only in Christianity is this believed. Christmas is also the celebration of his birth, where there are many different traditions that have to do with that."

            "Like _Las Posadas _and _La Befana_," Zoe pointed out.

            "_Las _what and _La _what?" Neemon questioned.

            Kouichi looked at Zoe, who gave that part of the explanation.

            "_Las Posadas _is celebrated in Mexican culture. Mexico is another country in our world. I think that it might be celebrated in cultures similar to Mexico, like its neighbors and wherever that language is spoken. Anyway, _Las Posadas _acts out how Mary, Jesus' mother, and Joseph, Mary's husband, went from inn to inn, looking for a place to stay. There was a census in the empire they lived in, so everyone needed to go to the birthplace of the husband. Joseph's birthplace is the town of Bethlehem. But there were so many people in the inns at the time that they had nowhere to sleep. And Mary was about to give birth. So an innkeeper mentioned that he had a stable in the back. They went there, and that's where Mary had her baby. She had to place Him in a manger—the feeding place for the animals."

            "Is there a song that goes with that?" Patamon questioned.

            Kouichi and Zoe looked at each other in half-panic.

            "I know 'O Little Town of Bethlehem,'" Kouichi commented.

            "And I know 'Away in a Manger,'" Zoe added.

            They both turned to the boy sitting nearby. "Koji?"

            "Just pray my fingers don't freeze before Christmas Eve is over," he replied. "Who's first?"

            "Kouichi, why don't you go first?" Zoe suggested. "I think we'd better explain Bethlehem before the manger."

            "Okay." His brother began playing the first few notes.

            "Go," Koji informed his suddenly nervous brother.

"O little town of Bethlehem/

            How still we see thee lie/

            Above thy deep and dreamless sleep/

            The silent stars go by/

            Yet in they dark streets shineth/

            The everlasting Light/

            The hopes and fears of all the years/

            Are met in thee tonight."

            "You know, that song sounded a lot like something you should have sung, Koji," Zoe pointed out.

            "Just start singing," he informed as he began playing the chords of "Away in a Manger."

            "Away in a manger, no crib for a bed/

            The little Lord Jesus laid down His sweet head/

            The stars in the sky looked down where He lay/

            The little Lord Jesus asleep on the hay."

            "Now what was _La Befana_?" Bokomon asked.

            "She's a tradition from Russia and the country I came from, Italy. When Jesus was born, there was a bright star shining over the stable where He was. It led people from all over the world to Him, and that included three kings from the East.

            "Befana was a simple woman who was sweeping her small house when these kings came to her door. They said they had lost their way while looking for the Christ Child, and asked if she wanted to come and help search. She turned them down because she was tired and hungry, and her donkey needed rest.

            "It wasn't until later that she realized her mistake. At the first light of dawn the next day, she left her cottage and got on her donkey to find the kings. She never returned to her cottage. After many years, Befana realized that she may never find the kings or the Child, so she decided to make up for never being able to give Him any gifts by gathering little sweets and trinkets whenever she could and put them in a large sack. On the next anniversary of the kings' visit to her home, she carried out her plan. It was the twelfth night after Christmas—called Epiphany. On that night, and on every Epiphany in the years that followed, every door in every village stood open. She left her presents behind without waking anyone. For the good children, she left a gift, but bad children got coal or stones, as well as the hope that they will be better the next year."

            "But what about Joseph?" Palmon asked. "You said Joseph was Mary's husband. Didn't that make him Jesus' father?"

            Kouichi and Zoe stared at each other in total panic now.

            "Christians believe that Jesus is God's son," Koji explained simply.

            "Thank you!" Zoe mouthed while Kouichi nodded.

            "So, any new songs you want your personal band play?" Koji questioned sarcastically.

            "How about 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen'?" Kouichi suggested, trying to get his brother to sing at least one song.

            "Then start singing," Koji informed as he began playing the music. Defeated, Kouichi complied.

            "God rest ye merry gentlemen/

            Let nothing you dismay/

            You know that Christ, our Savior/

            Was born on Christmas Day/

            To save us all from Satan's power/

            When we were gone astray/

            Oh tidings of comfort and joy/

            Comfort and joy/

            Oh tidings of comfort and joy."

            "That is such a sexist song," Zoe commented once Kouichi finished.

            "It's an old English carol," Koji informed. "I doubt they had women's rights in mind when it was written."

            "Well, they should have."

            "You know what we forgot?" Takuya asked. "We forgot 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas.'"

            "Take it away, Takuya and J.P.," Koji said as he began playing. Both boys sang at the same time.

            "We wish you a merry Christmas/

            We wish you a merry Christmas/

            We wish you a merry Christmas/

            And a Happy New Year!"

            At the next line, however, both went their separate ways with different verses they had learned while growing up.

(J.P) "Good tidings we bring/ 

To you and your kin/

            Good tidings to Christmas/

            And a Happy New Year!"

(Takuya) "We all want some figgy pudding/

            We all want some figgy pudding/

            We all want some figgy pudding/

            And a cup of good cheer!"

            The two singers looked at each other and finished the final verse in unison.

            "We won't go until we get some/

            We won't go until we get some/

            We won't go until we get some/

            So bring it out here!"

            Everyone stared at them in surprise.

            "That was… interesting," Koji decided.

            "Don't let them sing next time," Zoe whispered.

            "Well, these old fashioned ones are starting to give me a headache," Koji commented. "Anyone up for newer songs?"

            "Do you know S Club 7's 'The Perfect Christmas'?" Zoe asked. Koji nodded, cracked his knuckles and began playing.

            "You singing?" he checked. She nodded.

            "Hello friend/

            It's me again/

            I just called to tell you/

            Even though/

            I miss you so/

            I've been thinking 'bout you/

            All my dreams are coming true/

            At last, ooh.

            "The perfect ending/

To a wonderful year/

            Would be to celebrate/

The good times with you here/

'Cause I know, for sure/

I never wanted anything more.

The greatest gift that there could be/

Wrapped underneath my Christmas tree/

Would be the same my whole life through/

I'd spend the perfect Christmas with you/

Though the winter seems so long/

My faith in love has kept me strong/

So if I had a wish come true/

I'd spend the perfect Christmas with you.

I can't wait/

Till the day/

When I finally see you/

So hold on/

I won't be long/

Got so much to show you/

All our dreams are coming true/

At last, ooh, ooh.

The greatest gift that there could be/

Wrapped underneath my Christmas tree/

Would be the same my whole life through/

I'd spend the perfect Christmas with you."

She was met with applause at the end. "Thank you, thank you!"

"I'm going to get some more firewood," Gabumon volunteered. "Don't do any more singing until I get back."

As he watched Gabumon run off to get more wood for their fire, Koji rubbed his sore fingers. "I don't mind a break now."

"So what's next?" Tommy asked. "Who's singing the next song?"

"I think the only one that's left is 'Feliz Navidad,'" Takuya commented.

"Trust me, I know plenty of others to play," Koji answered. Suddenly, he had an evil glimmer in his eyes. A slight smile played on his lips, meaning he was up to something. "But since you mentioned it…"

"Oh no!" Takuya refused.

"Do it, Takuya, do it!" they all ordered.

"I'm not doing it!"

Gabumon placed some more wood on the fire. "Not doing what?" he questioned.

"Takuya's just going to perform his favorite Christmas song, 'Feliz Navidad,'" Koji answered. Takuya gave him a look meaning, "I'm going to kill you one of these days, Minamoto!" Koji ignored him and played the lively Latin chords of the song. Takuya, seeing there was absolutely no way out of this one, gave up and began singing.

"_Feliz Navidad/_

_Feliz Navidad/_

_Feliz Navidad/_

_Prospero año y felicidad/_

_Feliz Navidad/_

_Feliz Navidad/_

_Feliz Navidad/_

_Prospero año y felicidad._

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas/

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas/

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas/

From the bottom of my heart."

At this point, everyone was laughing hard enough to kill a third world country. Even Koji couldn't help himself. He had stopped playing because he couldn't hold in his laughter. Takuya was forced to sing the chorus _a cappello._

"_Feliz Navidad/_

_Feliz Navidad/_

_Feliz Navidad/_

_Prospero año y felicidad/_

_Feliz Navidad/_

_Feliz Navidad/_

_Feliz Navidad/_

_Prospero año y felicidad."_

He then noticed that no one could get off the ground. They were literally rolling on the floor in laughter.

"All right, it wasn't _that _funny!" he shouted.

"Yes, it was," Tommy replied.

Takuya waited for everyone to calm down before he finished yelling. "Well, just for that, Koji has to sing now!"

This was the moment they had all been waiting for.

"Come on, Koji!"

"There's nothing to lose."

"There's no way you can embarrass yourself more than Takuya just embarrassed himself."

Koji began playing the chords of "O Holy Night." It was as though the entire Digital World had gone quiet. Not a creature was stirring, just as in the poem. Nobody wanted to miss Koji's performance.

"O holy night! The stars are brightly shining/

It is the night of our dear Savior's birth/

Long lay the world in sin and error pining/

Till He appeared, and the soul felt its worth/

A thrill of hope; the weary soul rejoices/

For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn/

Fall on your knees! O hear the angel voices/

O night divine, o night when Christ was born/

O night divine, o night, o night divine

O night divine, o night when Christ was born/

O night divine, o night, o night divine."

Everybody stared in shock. No one had expected that the DigiDestined's lone wolf, so to speak, had such a lovely singing voice. The silence continued for a few minutes until Takuya finally shattered it.

"And you didn't sing because?"

"Bravo!" Zoe applauded.

"That was great!" Tommy cheered.

"I didn't expect that," J.P. admitted.

"Told you you'd be singing sooner or later," Kouichi commented.

"So, who's next?" Koji questioned as though nothing had changed. He then glanced up at the sky as he felt something very tiny fall on his forehead.

"What?" Kouichi asked.

"I thought I felt something."

Everyone looked up as tiny white snowflakes danced down upon the small group of humans and Digimon.

"Snow," Zoe noticed.

"Guess you had a more powerful singing voice that I thought," Kouichi joked.

Koji remained silent but watched the healing snow fall down instead. It was as though it cleaned the destruction Cherubimon had caused and made everything new again.

"We'd better get moving," Angler Trailmon informed. "I don't want to get caught in this snowfall. You coming Worm?"

"I'll be right behind you," Worm Trailmon replied.

"Let's move everyone to a safer location," Takuya decided. "We'll finish our party on the Trailmon."

"After that, I'll have to go back," Gabumon informed. The DigiDestined nodded as everyone boarded Angler.

"Well, after that, there's only one song we have to sing," Tommy decided. Koji nodded in agreement as he began playing "White Christmas." And this time, all six DigiDestined were singing.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas/

Just like the ones I used to know/

Where treetops glisten/

And children listen/

To hear sleigh bells in the snow/

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas/

With all the Christmas cards I write/

May your days be merry and bright/

And may all your Christmases be white."

Akino: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you liked this. If you have any requests for any more Digimon holiday fics, I'd be more than happy to do them. I've done this Frontier Christmas and a Tamers Halloween. Just tell me what you want to have and if necessary, send me information about the holiday. Just leave behind your e-mail address so I can write back to you.

**And don't worry if you can't have a white Christmas. I live in Florida, so I have to deal with green Christmases all the time. The only white we get is the cold frost. It may not be very warm down here in the winter, but it's certainly not cold enough to have snow.**


End file.
